rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy and Nebula
In the Primordial War, many of the gods sided with the Primordials. Many of these gods were those who stood to lose much with humanity becoming the dominant race, such as the gods of other types of sentient creatures. These gods are long since dead, their corpses the raw materials of the Sidereals' favored artifacts. In the days soon after the Primordial War, the Exalted began to pick up the scraps. The Solars being as they were, violence was inevitable. This frequently set the Sidereals against each other, much as they attempted to avoid it. One of the first to realize this was a Chosen of Journeys named Kuan Ja, who was often called the Horizon Chaser, for he was the first in the War to master the sailing magics of the star-chosen. As Creation expanded further, so did he, traveling far into the Wyld. Though he was no great inventor himself, he is noted as the chief inspiration for many Wyld-based technologies and innovative forms of transport, for he tended to look towards the future rather than the mere possibilities of the present (not uncommon among his brethren, but he tended to talk about it more). He realized that the Wyld gave him protection from the other Sidereals and their Fate-seeing, and so he set about finding a way to carry that into Creation. Horizon Chaser requisitioned the remnants of the gods of races now gone for a project. Nobody questioned him due to his seniority, though they might have if they had an inkling of what he intended to do. He chose a god of a race with unparalleled knowledge of the stars, and from that metal he made Galaxy, which embodied the knowledge of the heavens. The other ingot he chose was from a god who oversaw a species that lived in the darkness beneath Creation, and he made Nebula, embodying that which was unseen. What he left out of his reports was that he partially mixed the two metals, bonding the fans in a special enchantment that gave them further power. By sending Nebula's power through Galaxy, the bearer of both was hidden from Fate. Though many similar artifacts would come later, Horizon Chaser's was the first, and its special power was only revealed to the Fellowship after Kuan Ja fell in the conflicts of the First Age and the fans passed down to another. =Stats= Both Galaxy and Nebula have the combat stats of Starmetal Seven Jeweled Peacock Fans =Powers= Galaxy allows the bearer to read the stars for any purpose at any location, simply by viewing it through the lens of the hearthstone slot in Nebula. Nebula contains a hearthstone slot, and is able to cover up the bearer's true motives when held in front of the face, adding four dice to any such attempt. One who is attuned to both Galaxy and Nebula as a set can use their ultimate power. For 10 motes, the bearer is rendered entirely outside Fate for the remainder of the scene. Nothing ceases this effect, barring the Greater Sign of Jupiter. It is even impossible to read the Loom to determine what was caused by the character while under this effect, as it obscures everything connected to the character during that scene. Attempting to observe it on the Loom bears no result. Category:Melodi's Equipment Category:FoH Panoply